As one example of a substrate processing apparatus used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process, there is available an apparatus provided with a module including a reactor.
In a state-of-the-art semiconductor device, many different films are used. The term “film types” used herein refer to films repeatedly used in a semiconductor device, for example, a silicon oxide film and the like. In the semiconductor device, the same film type is repeatedly used. Films have film qualities such as film thickness, film density and the like, which vary depending on the type of film processing process used. When processing individual films in a substrate processing apparatus, it is necessary to meet the requirements of each film type and each film quality.
The term “semiconductor device” used herein refers to, for example, a memory having a two-dimensional structure or a memory having a three-dimensional structure. Furthermore, the term “process” refers to, for example, a process of forming an interlayer insulating film configured to provide insulation between laminated circuit layers and composed of an oxide film, or an oxide film forming process for performing a double patterning process which forms a pattern having a fine pitch.
In a general substrate processing apparatus, in view of the use efficiency of the apparatus, the type of gas supplied to the substrate processing apparatus is fixed and films having the same film type and film quality are processed. Thus, it is necessary for substrates to be processed under the same condition in the respective apparatuses. For that reason, management is performed so as to make the process conditions uniform in the respective modules. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform a plurality of processes differing in film quality with one substrate processing apparatus.
As a solution to this problem, it is conceivable to prepare a substrate processing apparatus for each process. However, there is a limit in a footprint within a factory. It is therefore difficult to prepare a large number of substrate processing apparatuses.